Bee, 'Bot, and a human
by Gottaloveastory
Summary: Jay Dee Witwicky, otherwise known to her friends as Deejay. Except she has no friends. She is known for trashing bullies and Pinkie Pieish psychic rants. (A dare of a friend to do that) She doesn't know where she came from, and hates a lot of people, and she has a secret that not even she knows about. And her boring life changed when a certain black and yellow Camaro drove in it.
1. Chapter 1

Bees, 'Bots, and a human

**A/N: So all the very very few followers of mine are probably like, "Wtf!? Why is crazy Jay starting a new story when her old ones are short as hell and barely updated!?" Well, this was a dare, and I was bored. Still am.**

**I also apologize for the shortened of these chapters, but my laptop's f***ed up.**

**Disclaimer: (Why the hell do I have to do this?) I don't own transformers. If I did, I would have a house the size of two Optimus Primes, and would be watching football on a ginormous flat screen tv.**

"I'm boooooorrrrreeed!" Jay Dee A/N: Yes, her first name is mine, but I ran outta names!/ dragged out, slamming her head on the table."And hungry. "

"Well, might as well get your ass outta the chair, because we need to go to school." Sam said, entering the room, laden with a bulking backpack twice the size of him. "Besides, just a final A for both of us and we can get a car."

"Yeah..." She replied, dragging herself to her feet, tripping, and landing on her face.

"AARGH! Slag that hurt!" She yelled, clutching her nose with one hand, and groping for the table with the other. "It ain't funny!" She snapped at Sam.

"You use weird cuss words," he replied, still chuckling at his adopted sister. "Oww! God that hurt!" he collapsed as Jay hit him on the balls.

"Awe, did poor Sammy get hurt?" She asked in mock sympathy as "Sammy" rolled on the ground. "But you did deserve it," she mumbled afterwords.

"Shush, I'm having my moment of self pity, and no-one is gonna interrupt that!" Sam said, getting up.

"Shut it and hop inna car!" She slung Sam over her shoulder, and walked to the car, ignoring Sam's complaints about being manhandled.

"Sam, shut it. I am a girl, contrary to your disbeliefs, and manhandled means pushing and pulling," she finally said, tossing him into the back of the car. "I call shotgun!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"For my genealogy report I am..." Jay tuned Sam out, daydreaming about pie city, where buildings were made out of pies and ice cream.

RRRRIIING!

"Frag!" She almost fell out of her chair, and not waiting for Sam, ran out.

"I got an A+ whoop de doo for me!" She sang, and started breakdancing, oblivious to the strange looks that she was getting. "And if Sam doesn't get an A, Imma gonna whip his scrawny ass!" Jay declared, and tumbled into the backseat of Ron's beloved car.

"I got an A-! Still an A though!" Sam yelled, running our of the prison that officials called school.

"Hold it still, I can't see... That's an A." Ron confirmed, stepping on the pedal.

"We gonna get a pile of scrap from a crappy dealership called Bobby Bolivia, with a weird emu in it's petting zoo." Jay predicted.

"You creep me out." Sam said, shivering slightly.

"I know!"

"Hey kids, I have a little surprise for you," Ron said as they slowed down near a classy dealership.

"No, no, no! You gotta be kidding me!" Sam yelled, rubbing his head in excitement.

"I am. You're not getting a Porsche," Ron chuckled.

"Not cool. Awe man, Jay, your were right." They pulled into Bobby Bolivia's "Quality Cars"

Once again, Jay tuned them out, and wandered away to find a decent piece of crap. And that's when she saw it. A dirty, black and yellow Camaro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own TF '007.

**_To the guest who's temp name is This Sucks: Seriously? It was one chapter. If you don't like, don't read._**

"Yo Sam, if you don't get your big ass down here, I'm gonna kill you!" Jay practically screamed.

"Alright, take a chill pill DeeJay!" Sam moved towards her, hands held up defensively, to which Jay answered with a sound kick to the ass, and Sam did an impression of an Irish jig, and a tap dance.

"Sammy can dance! It's a miracle!" Jay exclaimed, feeling no sympathy for her adopted brother whatsoever. "Oh yeah, Sam, if you don't choose this Camaro, I will personally rip you apart, bury you, and dance on your grave," Sam gulped, nodding, and then circled it with a not so sharp eye.

"How much is this?" Jay asked Bobby, trying to hide her disgust of the man from him, if only not to cause a scene.

"Well, it's got racing stripes- Hold on a second, I don't know nothing 'bout this car. HEY MANNY" He hollered, and said man turned to him. "What's this?" Manny replied, but Jay didn't heat anything going on around her, and slowly got in the driver's seat, immediately noticing the strange, yet familiar symbol on the steering wheel.

"Well anyways, considering the semi-classic custom paint job-". "It's faded," Sam spoke up. "Yeah, but its custom!" Bobby insisted. "It's custom faded?" Jay asked from her place in the car. "It's your first car kids, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Yeah, and I don't know how to beat frag outta people," busy muttered sarcastically.

"Five-thousand," Bobby finally named the price. "Sorry, I'm not paying over four," Ron answered, not sounding sorry at all.

"C'mon kid, outta the car!" "But you told me that cars pick their drivers!" Sam argued. "Yeah, well sometimes they pick up kids with cheap-ass fathers, now lil girl, outta the cat." Bobby B ordered again. Jay grumbled a bit, and was about to open the door when the passenger door shot out, denting the next car by it.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Jay held up her hands like Sam had done earlier.

"No matter, hehe... YO MANNY! GET YOUR CLOWN COUSIN OVER HERE AND BANG THIS HERE THING OUT!" Manny nodded, and grabbed a hammer.

"Here's a fiesta with racing stripes." "I don't want a fiesta with reaching stripes, I like that one!" she growled, and as if on cue, a high pitch sound emitted from the car's radio, and the glass windows from the Volkswagen, the Fiesta, and all the cars around them blew To they sky.

Bobby held up shaking fingers. "F-four thousand!" Jay, hell the second time, started breakdancing. A/N It's like beer happy dance.

"Take dat punks!" She yelled before signing the papers and driving away with Sam.

**_Well, that's done. -_-_**


	3. Chapter 3

'Bee, Bot and a Human

**S**t, sorry for the slooooooooowwwwww update!**

"We gotta first car, we gotta first car!" Jay chanted over and over.

"Jenny?" Sam asked, his voice radiating annoyance. "Yeppo Sammo?" "Shut the hell up!"

Jay faked tears. "I thought you loved me!" "I do!" Sam said, completely falling for the act. "Good, that means I don't have to shuddup!" Jay resumed bouncing.

They pulled up by their house, Jay somersaulting out, while Sam merely pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jay, why don't you just go... Do something?" "Okay, like this?" She grabbed Sam's hand anfoil upped him over.

"Off the grass and onto the path!" Their dad shouted at them. "Jeez dad, did the president walk o it or something!?" Sam yelled back. "Don't oh use that tone with me young mister!" Jay, for the third time that day zoned out. Hopping on the hood of Bumblebee, she started absent mindedly rubbing the hood, and jumped when the car started shaking.

"JAY! Get your mind outta the sky, we gonna go to the party!" Jay whooped and vaulted off, swinging into the back seat.

"But first we have to pick up Miles." Sam added. "NOOOOO! Sam, you can't do this to me! Please, I wanna live!" Iay sobbed dramatically, pounding her fist on Sam's headrest.

"C'mon DeeJay, I need a wingman!" "Bumblebee could be your wingcar!" Jay protested.

"Oh god, you named our car Bumblebee!?" "Don't be hatin!" "It's a stupid car! Sometimes I wonder if you're really related to me?" Sam wondered out loud. "We aren't really related. Don't worry Beebee, he didn't mean it," Jay gave Sam a glare, and rubbed the "car's" window.

"Jay, I am begging you, just this once? I'll let you have this car for the week!?" "Done! Wait, I'm not gonna survive to drive Bee!" She started sobbing dramatically, then a second later said "Okay, let'sa go!"

Time skip to party

Miles slid out and started climbing up a tree. "Uh oh, Trent jerky face at 2 o'clock!" Jay warned. "Hey didn't you try out for the football-" Trent started, but Jay interrupted.

"If you say ONE more word, I will personallybeat you to a pile of metal slag, and then I'd toss you in the dumpster!" She said shoving her face in his. saying that, she kicked him in the place that shall not be named, grabbed Sam and Trent's girlfriends hand, and shoved them in the car, ignoring Miles.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the girlfriend exclaimed. "Giving you a ride home! Doi, I'm not gonna let you ride with that fragged fried-chipped idiot," Jay said like it was obvious.

"Okay," was all Mikaela said. "And there ain't nobody- Wait what!?" Jay interrupted herself. "You're right, Trent's an asshole. So I'm riding with you," Mikaela replied smoothly. "Yes! Did you hear that Bee!?" She called. "She talks to the car?" Mikaela whispered to Sam. "Yeah," he whispered back.

A spluttering noise was made, and "Bee" broke down in a meadow. "No no no!" Sam got out and kicked the car. "Hey!" Jay rolled down the window and yelled a him, before rolling it back up, and watching the conversation between Sam and Mikaela before Mikaela ripped the car door open and grabbed her bag. "Nice meeting you-" "Jay, the names Jay." "Well, nice meeting you Jay." Ashe said before stomping off.

"SAM!"

We will currenttly skip this part, as extremely bad language NAND signs of violence are used Jin my mind.

"Wait, Mikaela!" Sam yelled out of the window. "I'm sorry, will you please get back in?" She sighed, then nodded.

Five minutes later.

"Do you think I'm shallow?" Mikaela asked suddenly. "No! No, I think theres more to you than meets the eye!" Sam exclaimed as they pulled up into her driveway. "Thanks for the ride," mikaela called as she got out.

"More than meets the eye, seriously!?" Jay half shouted. "I know, stupid line! Oh god I love this car," Sam said, and Jay rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said it was stupid," she teased.


End file.
